Eight Legged Freaks 2: Return Of The Spiders
by Misa Alyssa
Summary: Its a Eight Legged Freaks sequel. I couldn't find a topic in the movies section for this so I'm putting it here. The main charectors go through the same horrors a second time where a man creates mutant spiders and puts his daughters life in danger.
1. Sam Meets Katelyn Ryker

**EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS 2: The Return Of The Spiders**

**By: Alyssa**

**Sam Meets Katelyn Ryker**

2 Years After The First Incident

Katelyn sits on the couch watching old 'Powerpuff Girls' episodes. Her gaze is turned from the screen as she see's her father come up from the basement. "Hi Daddy." She says in a sweet voice as she hops off of the couch. She runs to her young father and hugs him when she hears a hiss. She looks at the direct place where she had just hugged and see's a huge tarantula. "AHHHH." She screams jumping back as it trys to bite her. She looks at her Dad and scolds him. "Daddy I thought you promised you wouldn't bring any of the spiders up here. Especially not Hylena... You know how much she scared me last time I found her in my bed." He laughs. "Sorry sweetheart. It's just I have to get a new cage with reinforced steel bars so that the Metafus Prognatus doesn't try to get at her. You know how much it likes pregnant things." He says as he gently strokes Hylena. Katelyn stares at him with a sad look. "Ya I know how much it likes pregnant things. It teamed up with his pals and killed Mommy remember." She says with a mean sounding voice. "I was 2." She says remembering that day 4 years ago when the two year old her and her two year old best friend walked into Katelyn's parents room and found her Mom stone cold, blue and being devoured by about 10 of those spiders.

Her Dad gently touched her shoulder. "That was a mistake on my part I should have shut the basement door more. Also I should have known not to have more then one of those. Theres no possible way that only one of them can eat a pregnant human being unless it was incredibly huge." She nodded sadly as he grabbed the reinforced steel cage. Then he started walking back downstairs. "So Daddy whats for dinner?" She asked as her stomache growled it was around 8:00 at night so she was really hungry. "Whatever you wanna make. I have to watch Hylena and see her new eating patterns so I can tell when she will have the babies and how many she will having. My guess is maybe a couple hundred." He says as he starts walking downstairs. "Im only 6 years old what can I possibly make?!?!" She asked a little angry. "Eat a couple of them pogos." He said as he completely disappeared into the basement. She groaned. "Why can't he make dinner for once?" She asked herself as she tried to reach into the freezer for the pogos.

About an hour later she finally managed to grab two pogos and an oreo icecream sandwitch. She put it in the front so it was easy to grab. She shoved the pogos in the microwave as she heated them up. She sighed as she got her dinner of a coke, 2 pogos and an icecream sandwitch into the living room. She sat infront of the tv and started to watch the late show. When she was finished she curled up under a wool cover that her mom had made before she had died. She wrapped it around her as she started to doze off. She started to have a dream about what life would be like if her Mom was still alive and her baby brother was alive aswell. She got a faint smile on her face.

"Katelyn." Her dad said trying to shake her awake. "Mhhmmm." She replied grumpily as he shook her awake. "Katelyn... Get up!" He says and she wakes up. "What is it Daddy?" She asks in a small sleepy voice. "Were moving." He says as he tosses the covers off of her. "When?" She asks swinging her legs over the side of the couch. "Now... Pack your bags, we have to head for the airport in 2 hours at 2:45." She looks at him wide eyed. "Why?" She asks grumpily. "Because I found out today that your uncle Joshua died 2 years ago. He left us his lab, so we're going to live there... I've been packing up for the past 2 hours and I just need to pack some clothes, and so do you." She groans as he leaves.

She quickly packs some clothes into her small suitcases. About a second later she grabs her scrapbook and holds it close to her. She slips it into her suitcase and grabs her teddybear. About half an hour later her Dad comes into her room. "Come on hun... Lets go." She nods as she grabs her stuff. They drive to the airport. "Where gonna be the only ones on the plane so we can stay in first class." Her Dad says smiling.

When the plane takes off Katelyn goes into first class and sees all the seats are taken up by the cages. She see's her Dad and he chuckles. "Sorry sweetheart." She groans and takes her luggage into Second Class. She sits in one of the front seats as she watchs tv. She can't fall asleep because of the noises so she just watches TV.

About 6 hours later they land. She grabs her luggage and carries it off as her dad loads all the spiders into his truck. "Where do you wanna go for breakfast?" He asks when their in the truck. "A BURGER PLACE!" She says excitedly as she holds her stuffed dog. He drives her to prosperity mall and they eat their breakfast of burgers there. When he finishes he goes up to pay for it and Katelyn goes to the bathroom. She comes out of the bathroom and looks around for her Dad. Not seeing him anywhere she goes up to the ordering desk. "Hi... Ms, Lucille." She says reading the name tag. "Have you seen my Daddy?" She asked. "No, where did he go?" Lucille asks coming out from behind the counter. Katelyn shrugs. "He just left." She says sadly. "Is that his truck?" Lucille asks pointing out of the window. "YES IT IS." Katelyn says loudly as she thinks its coming back for her. She sees it turn around and leave. She grabs her backpack and teddybear. She had brought it in because she didn't want anyone to steal it.

She looks out the window and sniffles. Lucille tries to grab her hand gently but Katelyn runs away and crawls into a small space underneath one of the booths farthest away from the door and she starts crying. "Why did he leave me?" She asks her teddy bear. Lucille looks at the little girl and tries to coax her out of her hiding place. Without having any success she phones Sheriff Sam. Since A she's good with kids and B the father leaving the little girl could have maybe not been an accident. She phones her and Sam answers.

"Hello Sheriff Speaking." Sam says immediatly answering her phone as she settles down in one of the kitchen chairs. Chris comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her neck. "Hello Sam. It's Lucille. I need you down at Burger Bonaza." Lucille says hurriedly and Sam tenses up worried. "Whats wrong?" She asks. "Nothing much... Just some fellow left here but he forgot something." Lucille says trying not to reveal to much information. "What did he forget?" Sam asks curiously. "His 6 year old daughter." "I'll be there soon." Both Lucille and Sam hang up and when Sam hangs up she puts her hand on her 6 months pregnant stomache. Chris looks at her. "Whats wrong?" He asks when he notices the hurt in her eyes. "Some jerk left Burger Bonaza without his 6 year old daughter. I mean what creep leaves their child in a burger place and doesn't notice where she is." She says steaming. "Relax Sam, he probably had other things on his mind." Chris says kissing her on the lips. Sam heads to go get into her sheriff outfit.

Lucille looks out the window as the sheriff car parks in the lot. She see's Sheriff Sam slowly walk into Prosperity Mall. Soon Sam is in Burger Bonaza. "Where is the kid?" She asks Lucille who points to that last booth. Sam walks over to it and bends down as best as she can with her stomache in the way. "Hey there." She says to Katelyn. Katelyn just stares at Sam's stomache. Sam looks at what the little girl is staring out and laughs. Finally Katelyn speaks up. "Your gonna have a baby." She says softly and Sam nods. Katelyn looks at her silently after that. "So whats your name?" Sam asks and Katelyn pauses before answering. "Katelyn... But please call me Kate." Sam nods. "Wheres your Dad Kate?" Kate pauses again. "I dont know." Sam nods. "Do you think he's coming back here?" Sam asks and Kate shakes her head hard. Sam looks at Kate's red face and wipes the tears from Kate's eyes. "Come here." She says outstretching her hand and Kate grabs it.

Sam pulls her out and Kate grabs her teddybear and backpack and drags it out with her. Sam puts her hand on Kate's back. "Lucille... Can you get an icecream milkshake to go ready?" She asks and Lucille nods as Sam still keeps her hand on Kate's back. Lucille gives Kate the icecream milkshake and Sam pays for it. "Come on sweetheart we'll go back to my house and I'll try to reach your Dad. Lucille if her dad comes back in tell him Kate's at the sheriffs house." Sam grabs Kate's backpack as Kate holds her stuffed puppy and her milkshake. Sam leads Kate out to her car and Kate graciously goes in.

The ride to Sam's house is silent as Kate just sips her milkshake. When they finally get to Sam's house she see's that Kate is asleep. She smiles as she grabs the drink and the backpack and she slips the backpack on herself and puts the drink on her front steps as she goes around to the other side of the car. She leans in and picks Kate up. Kate doesn't make a peep she just moves her arms so their around Sam's neck and she moves her legs so their around Sams stomache. Sam carries Kate towards the house and Mike opens the door for his mom. Sam carries Katie over to the couch and sets her down as Chris comes into the living room. "Whos the kid?" He asks whispering. "Its Katelyn. The little girl left behind." Chris nods. "Im gonna try to find her father." Sam says as she leaves.

All the sudden when she leaves the room Kate cries out. "Mommy." Sam leans back in the room and just stares at the sleeping girl. She walks over to her and Kate grabs Sam's pinkey finger. "Dont go Mommy." She sleeptalks and Sam sits down beside her. Sam stays there silently as she listens to Kate talk in her sleep about her Mommy and Spiders, Also about her baby brother Joseph.


	2. Mr Ryker

**Eight Legged Freaks 2: The Return Of The Spiders**

**By: Alyssa**

**CHAPTER 2: Mr. Ryker**

Ashley comes into her living room and the first thing she notices is a little girl sleeping on her mom. "Hey Mom... Whos this?" She asks a little more quietly then she would have normally. "Her names Kate... Her dad forgot her at Burger Bonaza this morning." Ashley nodded sadly. "Poor kid." She said walking over to her. She sat on a chair across from her mom. "Do you think he'll come back for her?" Ashley asked and her mom shrugged. "I dont know." Ashley looked at Kate who was resting peacefully. "She's awfully adorable isnt she?" Ashley asked and Sam nodded.

Kate stirred in her sleep. "Mhmmm." She says and Ashley and Sam both look at her unexpectedly. Kate stretches her arms and turns around as she see's both Sam and Ashley. "Mommy?" She asks scaredly. "Wheres my Mommy?" She asks as tears come to her eyes. Sam and Ashley both look at eachother and looked nervous about what to answer. "Sweetheart... I think you told me your mother was dead." Sam said getting up. "That can't be true. She was there when I was sleeping... I was sleeping against her stomache." All the sudden it hit Kate. "It was you I was cuddled up with wasn't it?" She asked Sam and Sam nodded. "Thought so... I shoulda known it wasn't mommy... Mommy was killed when I was 2." Both Sam and Ashley looked shocked at that. "How?" Ashley asked.

"My Daddy had 10 Metafus Prognatus spiders... Well they got out of the basement when they were let out of their cages. They climbed up the stairs and crawled into Mommy's room... They ate her alive." Kate said sadly as Chris and Mike walked in. "Metafus Prognatus." Mike repeated as Kate nodded. "Thats impossible theres only 100 in the world." Kate looked at him. "Ya my daddy had 10 percent of them." Mike nodded. "Wait Metafus Prognatus spider... " He thought in his head. "The Pregnant Spider." He said and Kate nodded. "So your mother was..." Kate also nodded.

Sam, Chris and Ashley watched the both of them until Ashley spoke up. "Could someone tell us what a Metafus Prognatus spider does... Or why its called the pregnant spider." Mike looked at them. "Its called the pregnant spider because it feasts on anything pregnant." Sam gasps. "I dont like the sound of that." She says putting her hand on her stomache. Kate started to explain. "Dont worry. One of them can't eat anything bigger then a rat unless its giant sized." Sam sighed a breath of relief.

Kate looked up. "I'm sorry for intruding on you guys house..." She had suddenly became uncomfortable. "Nonsense... You can stay here until your dad comes if he does decide to." Chris said surprising everyone. Mike turned to Sam. "Oh ya Mom... Whats for dinner?" Sam laughed as she headed for the kitchen. "Spaghetti." Kate laughed at how easily they could turn back to their normal selves. Ashley looked at Kate. "Here... Come with me, I'll fix your hair and get you dressed into some probably nicer clothes. It looks like you got dressed in the middle of the night." Kate laughed. "Thats cause I did... Dad told me we were moving at 12:45 this morning." Everyone looked shocked. "Chris make sure that if this guy comes by to tell me so I can talk to him." Sam said leaving for the kitchen.

Ashley led Kate into her room as Kate dragged along her luggage. Ashley let Kate sit on her bed as she looked through Kates clothes. "Hmmm... This summer dress is pretty." She said pulling out a light pink summer dress with little black flowers all over it. Kate nodded. "Its my favourite." Ashley gave it to Kate to put on while she searched for socks and a pair of nice shoes. Finding them she gave them to Kate as Kate got dressed Ashley did a thumbs up signed. She put Kates hair in a braid and soon they were called for dinner.

MEANWHILE

Mr. Theodore Ryker worked on his spider research when something hit him. "Did I remember to bring Katelyn home from the burger place." He rushed off to Burger Bonaza and when Lucille told him she was at the sheriffs house he rushed off for there. Hitting his head for forgetting his 6 year old again.

BACK AT THE PARKER/MCCORMACK HOUSEHOLD

Sam smiled as Kate and Ashley came downstairs. She was standing behind the counter and most of her body was covered by it. "You girls can sit at the counter with Mike..." Ashley and Kate nodded their heads and hopped up as Sam started dishing out the spaghetti. All the sudden the doorbell rang. Mike had just finished his food so he got off the stool. "Ill get it." He opened the door and a tall man was standing there. "Wheres my daughter?" He asked Mike and Mike looked at him solemnly. "Come in Mr. Ryker." He said as he lead the man into the kitchen.

"Oh... Hello Daddy." Kate said as she started to eat what was on her plate. Mr. Ryker grabbed her arm. "Come on Kate we're going home." He said grabbing her bags. Kate groaned. "Daddy I'm eating." She said as she graciously slurped down another noodle. "Katelyn you can eat at home... We're having steak." Kate looked at him with an 'oh really' look. "Tv Dinner?" She asked and he nodded. "Well yea." She looked at him with a disappointed look. "Let me guess I have to cook them." He nodded again. "Well you know I have research and I'm to busy to cook it." Kate gave him another look. "Once I cook it your gonna go downstairs again right." Her father nodded again.

With each word Sam started to hate this guy more. "Daddy I like it here... Can't I atleast finish the good food Sam cooked?" She asked as she gave a cute smile to Sam. "Ofcourse you can stay for dinner darling." Sam said as she turned to Mr. Ryker who just gave a frown. "I'm sorry Katelyn but we gotta get home." He said as he lifted her off her stool. Kate yelled. "DADDY I WANNA STAY." Sam just looked at Mr. Ryker as he dropped Katelyn to the ground when she kicked him. "Look Mr. Ryker I dont know what kind of a parent you are but obviously not a good one." Theodore laughed. "I dont know who the hell you think you are but you shouldnt be giving me advice."

Sam laughed. "Im the sheriff." She said sneering as Kate ran towards her. Theodore just looked at her. "Look lady... I know you have kids but still they can probably take care of themselves you dont know what its like to have to carry a person around and take care of them 24/7" Sam looked at him. She stepped out from behind the counter. "Oh really." He saw her stomache and just stared. "Sorry... Come on Katelyn." He said dragging her out. Kate looked at Sam. "Visit me soon." Sam said and Katelyn nodded sadly.

Chris held back Sam so she didnt try to kill that Mr. Ryker guy. "Hun remember stress isn't good for the baby." Sam nodded as she leaned against Chris.


End file.
